


Day 22: Hard-to-find

by Magpie_Crow



Series: Fictober 2020 [22]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dad Logan, Fictober 2020, Four plus One, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Kid Fic, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: Virgil followed behind him, looking all the world like a kicked puppy.“C’mon, dad, you didn’t at least get his number? We, like, planned that!”Logan turned, noting that he could still see the man through the coffee shop window. He had his head on the table, and the boy with him was patting it consolingly.“You planned what, exactly?”
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Fictober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946062
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Day 22: Hard-to-find

**Author's Note:**

> This one was fun to write! I did Logince bc my roommate suggested it, not realizing I'd done Logince yesterday too. Woops.

The first time they met was at a coffee shop. Logan wasn’t sure how, but he stumbled over something and straight into the other man’s arms. His son snickered behind him. Logan blinked up at the man in whose arms he was currently trapped, and the man smiled down at him.

“Falling for a stranger?”

It was the man he’d spent their entire coffee run glancing at. He was gorgeous, big brown eyes and coppery hair, with freckles dotted on his nose like constellations. He also had an excellent wing to his eyeliner, and Logan may or may not have suggested Virgil go over and ask for makeup tips. Just- just to find out if the man was nice, that was all. No other reason. Virgil, the great sport he was when it came to Logan’s love life, had done so, and they’d chatted for a good minute before Virgil came back with a smirk. Logan hadn’t wanted to know what the smirk was about.

Logan gathered himself back up and stepped away from the man. He looked down, in order to determine what he’d tripped on, but there was nothing to be seen. Nothing, that is, except the suspiciously close sneaker-clad foot of the boy sitting across from the man he’d fallen into.

“Tripping over thin air, more like. My sincerest apologies.”

“No apologies necessary. It’s not often I have a good-looking stranger throw themselves into my arms.” The man winked, and Logan felt himself flush. 

“Ah. Well, excuse me.” He turned on his heel and stalked out of the coffee shop, embarrassed and flustered but determined not to fall for the pretty man’s flattery. 

Virgil followed behind him, looking all the world like a kicked puppy. 

“C’mon, dad, you didn’t at least get his number? We, like, planned that!”

Logan turned, noting that he could still see the man through the coffee shop window. He had his head on the table, and the boy with him was patting it consolingly. 

“You planned what, exactly?”

Virgil flushed and pulled his hood down over his eyes.

“Nothing! Nothing, you heard nothing, I’m not talking about it!”

Rolling his eyes, Logan continued on their way, thinking very hard about treacherous offspring and how to deal with them. 

“How is it going with Janus?” Perfect. Ask about his boyfriend. 

Virgil’s happy but non-committal grunt was all Logan needed to hear. 

~~

The second time was at the grocery store. Logan was reaching for a jar of Crofters when another hand darted past him and snatched up the jar he’d wanted. It was the last of that flavor on the shelf, and he was out. Of that particular flavor, not of Crofters. Heavens knew he never ran out of Crofters.

“Sorry, Teach, I saw it first.”

Logan looked up at the smooth voice. It was the dangerously pretty man from the coffee shop. 

“This flavor is pretty hard-to-find, I’m glad there was one left!”

Sighing, Logan grabbed a different flavor instead. He would have to wait to get that flavor until next time he saw it. 

“What, you aren’t going to fight me for it? Declare a duel in the middle of Target?”

“No, I do not think that would be an acceptable course of action. I prefer non-action to violence any day of the week.”

The pretty man looked a little sheepish.

“Oh. I- uh. Actually- I have a lifetime’s supply of this flavor so I don’t actually need this, I just wanted to get your attention.”

Logan felt a blush rising up his neck, until his son came barreling around the corner, followed by the boy from the coffee shop. 

“Dad, I- oh. You’ve met.”

“Your son?” The pretty man looked- shocked? Disappointed? 

“From my previous marriage. His mother passed.” 

“I see.” The pretty man ruffled his boy’s hair with one hand, putting the jar of Crofters back on the shelf with the other. “This is my little brother. Remus, say hi.”

“Hi!” Remus said. “Roman thinks you’re cute!”

Roman, if that was the pretty man’s name, slapped his hand over Remus’ mouth. 

“Aaand we need to go. Have a lovely day!” He dragged the protesting boy off, leaving Virgil and Logan standing alone in the aisle. 

“I think you gave him the wrong impression, dad.”

“What kind of wrong impression? I only told the truth.”

Virgil sighed, pulling out his phone to begin texting. Probably Janus. 

“He thinks you’re straight now, dad.”

“Oh.”

~~

The third time they met, Logan had gone to a record shop for the record Virgil wanted for his birthday. Roman was behind the counter, and his smile when he saw Logan was extremely customer service, and not at all the friendly, flirty smile he’d given him before. 

“I am not, you know,” said Logan as he rifled through the records, looking for the right one. They were the only two people in the store, so he felt comfortable having the conversation from a little distance.

“Not what?” Roman asked, sounding disinterested.

“Straight. I identify as bisexual.” 

“Oh. Uh. I was flirting with you, you know.”

Logan nodded. 

“I am aware. I find myself personally unable to engage in flirtatious behavior, but I believe I return the interest you seem to have in me.”

He found the record he wanted and walked up to the counter to purchase it. Roman was watching him with wide, sparkling eyes. 

“You’re interested in me?”

“I am. You are, objectively, stunning, and I would love to get to know you better.”

Roman beamed at him, and Logan was quite enchanted to see dimples on the other man’s cheeks. 

~~

The fourth time they met, Logan was sure that it was contrived. Virgil had dragged him back to the coffee shop, forcefully sat him down facing Roman, and then went off to chat with Remus. 

“I think my son wants me to officially ask you out.”

Roman and Logan had been dancing around each other for a few weeks, texting and calling each other, but never meeting up or even making plans to do so. Logan had even, much to his embarrassment, fallen asleep on call with Roman several times.

“You think? I don’t even have to. Remus made it clear that if we don’t set a date today, he’s setting my favorite makeup pallet on fire.”

Logan laughed, and caught Roman’s answering grin. 

~~

The fifth time, they kissed. And again, and again, and again. They kissed until their lips were swollen and the sun was setting as Roman stood with Logan on Logan’s porch, neither wanting to part. 

“Would you like to come in?”

Roman’s answering smile was all Logan needed to know, dimples and all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! 
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
> Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
